Any%
Summary The Any% run is also referred to as the Three World Any%. This is the fastest route to complete a run without any other restrictions then "complete the game". 'Rule: ' Defeat Bowser. 'Timing:' Start: '''Selecting New File on the file select screen. '''End: Hitting the giant switch underneath Peach at the end of the Bowser Escape Sequence. *Note: There are alternate timing methods, used. This method is used during character control, including the player select screen through the end switch. The control in the credits is not counted towards the run time in the case of any% runs. The "The End" message will appear after the same amount of time after the switch whether the player plays the credit minigame or not. Route *World 1: #1-1: Gather propeller suit. #1-2: After piranha plants groundpound to gather star. #1-3: Use propeller spin rather then Yoshi to reach the secret exit pipe. *World 5: #5-1: At speed, run up the shell at the beginning of the level to manipulate a star from the roulette. #5-P: Cannot skip. #5-3: 5-2 is easier, but 5-3 has been found to be faster. #5-T: #5-4: Propeller skip, if failed use ice flower to clear enemies from boat. #5-G: Secret exit is the 4th drop door to the left. *World 8: #8-1: Random rocks only fall at the beginning of the stage, afterwards only when volcanoes erupt. #8-2: Secret exit pipe is underneath the spike ball generator after the goomba pipes. #8-7: Propless best time is 339. Essentially an autoscroller. #8-A: Three boxes in the first room have propeller shrooms. #8-C: Propeller in box near elevator in escape sequence. First Bowser can be jumped over. Tips *If propeller is lost in 5-1 an ice flower is in a brick right before the water and can be used to freeze a piranha plant. Alternate to that, regular Mario (small) can make the jump out of the water at the end without using the rotating platform. *If propeller is kept before 5-3, 5-2 is considered the safer and easier route, 5-3 is the faster route. *The boat in 5-4 is triggered by any object other then Mario being on it, this includes coins. Avoid using the fire flower and POW block. Use the ice flower to freeze enemies and throw the frozen enemies to kill more enemies. *Rather then taking the high risk strategy of damage boosting the first three of the last four lava spouts in 8-1 and jumping over the last; propeller Mario can get over the first two, and damage boosts can be used through the last two. *The star in 8-2 greatly assists in getting into the secret exit pipe without taking damage from goombas or the spike balls. *The first and third propeller skips in the Airship can be done with no real risk. Branching Path: World 5: 5-2/5-3: Both stages take about the same amount of time, 5-3 is currently a little faster, with the potential to be several seconds faster, but is a very difficult stage. The other branching path in world 5 is not needed for any%, the cannon path is unlocked in the ghost house, so it is required. World 8: The only branching path in world 8 is using the secret exit over the normal exit in 8-2. The secret exit leads to 8-7, which is a semi-autoscrolling level (The window doesn't automatically scroll, but Mario is limited to riding the Skeleton Coasters). The normal exit leads to 5 other levels, including a tower and autoscroll level. The faster path by far is taking the secret exit. Videos Category:Routes